


Flowchart

by junejuly97



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannah Baker POV, Just a poem i think, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junejuly97/pseuds/junejuly97
Summary: Random poems :)





	Flowchart

She walked away  
Far from what they used to say  
She already knew  
The memory would haunt her to this day

Like the ghosts of her pasts  
It all came to her too fast  
Still she dreams  
Hopes the memory won't last

Everyone talks the same  
Doesn't matter if its all in vain  
Right or wrong  
They wouldn't take the blame

And it goes like this  
The nights the lists  
She sleeps to forget  
And forgoes the sleeps  
Wakes up to nothing  
'God give me something'  
She pleads she pleads

Yet everything goes  
Everything tries  
Tries to forget  
All those badbyes

Where is the End?  
Is it searching for she ?  
Tell him to come   
And rest her in peace


End file.
